Start Again
by SorrowfulWolf
Summary: Shizuru disappeared, Natsuki got dragged to America by Mai. Now she is back in Japan to sing her bands latest hit song.
1. Chapter 1

Start Again

I do not own Natsuki or Shizuru or RED...Damn it!

The sharp scent of cigarette smoke, sweat, and excitement was heavy in the air. The audience was chanting, cheering, and screaming behind the curtain, eagerly awaiting the bands first appearance in Japan. Fans had flocked from all over the country to Tokyo to see them. The arena literally vibrated with their excitement.

The lead singer sighed and took one last pull of her cigarette, slowly exhaling the smoke into the cold winter air. She threw the wasted bud to the ground and watched its glowing ember slowly fade out.

The other band members walked past her to get in to position, slamming fists with her for luck as they passed. She walked to the front of the group and stood in front her microphone. She reached up and pulled the tie from her hair, letting the long midnight blue locks slide down her back, the tips just reaching past her waist. Her eyes slide shut as the fog machines started to let loose and cloud the air.

The audience started to scream as loud as they could when the fog started to rise from under the black curtains. The curtains slowly started to rise and a slow thump-thump-thump could be heard, like a heart beating calmly. "RED! RED! RED!" the audience started to chant. The curtains reached the ceiling, but the band was still hidden by the fog.

The lead singer raised her hand and then slashed it down, her emerald eyes flashing open. Randy started on the piano, soon followed by Anthony with the guitar. Joe started with the drum at Anthony's signal; Natsuki grabbed her mic and kicked the stand off the stage. The crowd roared in approval. And a gust of air from a hidden fan revealed the band.

Natsuki's eyes flashed and she started to sing," _And I remember everything, everything I loved, I gave it all away like it wasn't enough. All the words I said and all you forgive. How can I hurt you again?" _She said she wouldn't do it, but her eyes couldn't help but start searching the crowd. Searching for those eyes, she ached to see one more time. Those eyes that she rejected all those years ago.

"_What if I let you in? What if I make it right? What if I give it up? What if I want to try? What if you take a chance? What if I learn to love? What if, what if we start again?_ It was all her fault, but she had been so hurt and confused. After everything that had happened, she just needed to get away from it all for a while. She will always regret that decision. She lost _her _because of that foolish decision.

"_All this time. I can make it right. With more try. Can we start again? In my eyes, you can see it now, can we start again, can we start again?" _She was only gone for a week. She had promised Shizuru that she would return. She did, but Shizuru was gone. She looked everywhere for her, but only found an empty apartment.

"_All this time. I can make it right. With one more try. Can we start again? In my eyes, you can see it now, can we start again, can we start again?" _She drowned her misery and agony in alcohol, until Mia finally broke her door down. Mia was going to America to become a doctor and help her brother after his surgery. Mia decided Natsuki was going with her, wither she wanted to or not.

"_Emptiness inside me, wonder if you see. It's my mistake and it's hurting me. I know where we've been, how'd we get so far? What if, what if we start again?" _She had been trying to drown out her pain with alcohol at a bar near the hospital Mia worked at. She'd become buddies with some young guys who were impressed at how much liquor she could shot back. They convinced her to sing a few songs with them. Turns out, they were pretty good. It became a weekly hobby of theirs to meet up at Randy and Anthony's house every Friday night to jam.

"_All this time, I can make it right. With one more try, can we start again? In my eyes you can see it now. Can we start again? Can we start again?" _Mia convinced us to play at a local battle of the bands. We had gotten a few songs down and decided there was nothing to lose. Imagine our surprise when we won. Some sleek guy in a suit got us to sign a contract with his company that night.

"_I'm lost inside the pain that I feel without you. I can't stop holding on, I need you with me. I'm caught inside the pain. Can we ever start again? I'm lost without you." _It's been ten years since my mistake and I still search for you every day. When Rob decided to have the Album premier in Tokyo, Japan, I knew this was my chance. Nao had called with a possible sighting a few months before, but by the time I got there you were long gone. Again… On the flight back to Tennessee I wrote a song just for you that I would sing only once and in Tokyo.

"_One more try, can we start again? In my eyes, can you forgive me now? Can we start again? Can we start again?" _Now here we are, in Tokyo premiering our latest album. Here I am in Tokyo singing a song that I hope with all my heart will drag you out of hiding. I made a horrible mistake. Please, please Shizuru come back to me…

"_One more try, can we start again? Can we start again? Can you forgive me now? Can we start again?" _Slowly the music died down and the band members stood there panting, then the audience started screaming, clapping, and chanting again. They stood in a line at the front and bowed to their fans, smiling like fools. The guys took a step back and Natsuki cleared her throat. The audience slowly calmed down, wanting to hear what their blue haired Goddess had to say.

"Thank you everyone for being such a great audience. It was an honor to sing our newest album for you." The crowd roared back in approval and slowly settling down again. "But that was the first and last time that song will ever be song." The crowd shouted their disapproval and sadness. "I am very sorry, but that song was written and song for someone very close to my heart. She is my life and soul. The sun and moon of my world. There was a misunderstanding and we were separated, but I hope with this song she will come back to me." The crowd shouted in disappointment for their Goddess already belonging to another, but also in admiration for this mystery woman that their Goddess loves so much. "Shizuru! This song was for you. I'm sorry! Please come back! Please come back to me…" Natsuki scanned the crowd one last time for those crimson eyes she so loved and then walked off the stage.

Later that night, the guys were partying in the living room of the hotel suite. Natsuki was slowly sipping a beer and laughing at their antics. Mia had called and congratulated her on the great concert. Nao had left after chilling for a bit, she didn't like leaving her mom alone at night. It was now 3:00am in the morning and no sign of Shizuru. Natsuki drained her beer and decided to go for a walk. Her manager Rob lightly punched her arm on the way out, telling her to be careful. She walked around the streets not really seeing where she was going, lost in her memories. She found herself back at the stage where she had song earlier.

As she approached the stage she noticed someone sitting on the edge. She continued to approach slowly from behind, carful to make no noise. When she was a few feet away, she paused to watch the person. The person had dark blond hair and was wearing a tan leather jacket and dark jeans. Their figure was slim yet still had beautiful curves, and very obviously female. A cloud slid across the sky and revealed the full moon for the first time that night. The woman's face turned up to the moon and crimson eyes fluttered open to gaze upon it. "Shizuru…" Natsuki's hand flew to cover her mouth but it was too late.

Shizuru gasped and jumped to a standing position, "Natsuki…" She had tears silently sliding down her face, but she seemed unaware of their existence. Natsuki slowly took a step towards, and then another and another, until she could feel the other's breath on her face. She slowly reached up and cupped Shizuru's face. Shizuru's hand rose to hold it there, her other hand grabbing hold of the front of Natsuki's black leather jacket. "Shizuru!" Natsuki pulled her into her arms. She pulled Shizuru's face to hers and slowly covered her lips with hers. The need for air had Shizuru slowly pulling away,"Natsuki. My Natsuki…" Shizuru leaned in to kiss her this time, neither caring about anything but each other and the here and now.

"Don't ever leave me again…"

"Never… I swear…"

Start Again by RED

Story by Silverblade


	2. Chapter 2

I have been inspired to write two more chapters for this story. So here is chapter two. Forever by RED inspired this chapter. Since the last chapter was Natsuki's POV this chapter will be Shizuru's POV. Shizuru is not singing the song Natsuki is, but Shiz is listening to it and thinking back on their past and how this song is perfect for them.

Thank you for all the great Reviews and tips.

Forever

I do not own Mai Hime or RED.

_I try to run, I try to hide. From a voice that couldn't satisfy. That was me, always needing more. But letting go of all I had. Cause it feels like the end. A wound I can't mend. I just can't fight any longer._ She said she would come back, but I didn't believe her. The anguish and despair in her eyes told me all I needed to know. She said she just needed to get away from it all for a while and sort her head out. No, she was terrified of me and what I had done, she wasn't coming back.

_You waited till I sobered. You came when you knew that the game was over. I didn't even want to be found._ Russia, I went back home to Russia. Kyoto, Japan was where Father's company was based, but Mother and Father lived in Moscow, Russia where Mother's company was based. The plan was to live in Japan for high school and learn Father's company inside and out, then return to Russia for college and learn Mother's company inside and out. Then when I was ready, combine the two completely with one president at its head.

_But you chased me down and broke in just when I was done believing. Spun me around so close now, I can feel you breathing. Sunlight burns inside and I feel so alive. Help me now, tell me how. How can this last forever, Forever? _I frequently returned to Japan for business. I never stay long, arriving and leaving the same day if possible. So many memories. Such beautiful, but agonizing memories. The only time I ever drink is when I have to stay for the night. The only way to keep from being overwhelmed by the memories is with large amounts of alcohol. It's also the only time I can contact my sources and read the reports on how your life is going.

_I ignored the signs, opened every door. But I couldn't find what I searched for. I try to fight but I turn and run. Every move I make is the wrong one. You patiently wait for my next mistake. I know it won't be much longer. _I always knew you were special, that you would accomplish great things. When your first Album came out, I was so conflicted. I wanted to hear your voice so badly, but I also feared how it may have changed over the years. After three sleepless nights, I finally downloaded it on my laptop. Tears poured down my cheeks after the first minute of the first song. Your voice is huskier and more mature. I can physically can feel the pain, despair, and anguish in your voice as you sing. The only way I can sleep anymore is when listening to your songs.

_You waited till I sobered. You came when you Knew that the game was over. I didn't even want to be found._ I saw you today, at the airport. I've known for a while now that you have the other Himes looking for me. Yesterday Nao almost caught me, leaving a restaurant after a lunch meeting. Only luck let me slip through the crowd and hide in a taxi as she ran past after me. I had to cancel my meetings for the next day. I was waiting for my plane and getting ready to board, when I saw a streak of blue out the corner of my eye. You were flat out sprinting from your plane towards the main exit. I have seen pictures of you in magazines and my contacts sometimes send some. But seeing you in person was too much of a shock.

_But you chased me down and broke in just when I was done believing. Spun me around so close now, I can feel you breathing. Sunlight burns inside and I feel so alive. Help me now, tell me how. How can this last forever? _I returned to my hotel to rest. The shock was just too great. I was surfing the web trying to distract my mind from your image burning through my mind. I soon found something even more shocking than seeing you again in person. A concert, your concert here in Japan. A concert to premier your new album. I can't resist, it's just too tempting. Now that I have seen you in person, I have to see you again. This compulsion is too strong to resist. The crowd will be able to hide me perfectly.

_You gave me so much more that I could ever ask for. But I turned and followed a road that left me hollow. And still you waited for me, to come back home. You brought me home… _Stunning. Amazing. Captivating. Tears are again streaming down my face, but I couldn't care less. That song, just for me. All I have ever wanted is to be with you and here you are, screaming it in my face, that all you ever wanted was to be with me. Such a terrible mistake I have made. You can't truly be willing to forgive me, it's been years. So here I sit, on the empty stage where you sang, conflicted. I'm so confused. How to approach you, what to say, what to do. I don't even know where you are…

_You chased me down and broke in just when I was done believing. Spun me around so close now, I can feel you breathing. Sunlight burns inside and I feel so alive. Help me now, tell me how. How can this last forever, Forever?_ "Shizuru…" That voice! I spin around and there you are. My beautiful Natsuki. My eyes feast upon your more mature figure. Your taller than me now, how can that be? Your hair is a darker blue now and glints in the moonlight. I see you still love to wear leather. But your eyes… there is no describing how beautiful your eyes are, still that rich forest green, but more aged now. Our time apart seems to have worn on you as well.

"Natsuki…" Suddenly you are in front of me, I never saw you move, but you reach a hand up to my face and its so warm. I desperately hold it to my face and grab your jacket, not wanting you to disappear. You pull me into your arms and swear I have died, how else could we be here like this, together at last. You are leaning down towards me and slowly your lips cover mine and my heart explodes in shock. Once, only once have I ever felt something so soft and sinfully warm and we died soon afterward, but this time we will not die. But the need for air was threatening to kill us. I pull away and stare into those amazing emeralds once again, "My Natsuki…" I can't get enough of this feeling, I need more! I lean in and kiss you, your quite whimper sending all my blood rushing to my head. You pull back and stare right into my eyes, "Don't ever leave me again…" I pull you closer till our noses are touching, "Never…I swear…"

Laying here watching you sleep, I still can't believe you have forgiven me. Your head is resting on my chest and your arms are wrapped so tightly around my stomach, I can barley breath. You clearly are not going to give me any chances to escape, as if I would now that we are together again. I was so foolish, but now I will spend the rest of my life trying to make it up to you. A smirk slowly forms on my face. Yes, I can think of several ways I can make it up to you…


End file.
